


Jacked Up Blues

by freshiewrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Time Is Upon Us, Cigar Bitty, Fluff, Gen, Like really minor, Masc Reader, Minor Angst, being the gsans bitty, bittybones au, its gen!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites
Summary: You were going to get this boy clean if it was the last thing you did.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Jacked Up Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMeansStop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMeansStop/gifts).



> merry christmas Blue!!! i hope this appeals XD
> 
> enjoy some silly times !!

“Ha ha, you can’t catch me!!” 

You huffed, hands coming down to prop you up at your knees. It’d been a very, very long chase for most of the morning, and just now your filthy little con artist had escaped from you yet again… by hiding under the damn movie shelves. 

It was a tall, thin bookshelf, easily moved whenever none of your extensive movie and character collection were sitting heavily on each shelf. And it was a bit on the girthy size in terms of depth… if he went all the way to the back of the wall, there was no way you’d be able to reach him.

Taking in deep, cleansing breaths, you sat up, hands on your hips as you stared at the twin little golden eyelights that were staring right back up at you.

No one told you when you had decided to adopt a Cigar, that they could be the most mischievous little shits. 

This would take tact, and thorough planning… and you knew exactly how to handle this particular menace.

“Alright, Benjamin Riley, if that is your  _ real name _ …”

You listened to him snicker, as you predicted he would. It was a running joke in your house, perfect for using when he was in trouble and you needed to pull out the “full name” card. 

“I’ve had about enough of this little cat and mouse game. Get out here and take your bath, or so help me, we’re not going to the movies on friday.”

Now there was silence, and you knew you’d hit a particularly sensitive mark. They were playing a few throwbacks at the theater that weekend, one of which was your boy’s absolute favorite of all time: Elf. He loved the shenanigans that the elf Buddy got into, and on a normal occasion you’d have a very hard time telling him no. 

It was always an experience for the both of you, heading out into the city. You’d get supper at the sub place you both loved, you’d take a cab to the cheapest theater nearby and you’d get a jumbo size popcorn and a large soda to share, seeing as how you ate a lot of popcorn and, for his size, Benny did too. 

Any other time, it would have been a no brainer that you’d both go and have a great time.

But your little Benny had gotten into the sugar the night before, leaving a mighty fine mess on your counters, and leaving himself dusted in the sticky stuff, with a minor sugar high.

You were sure that when he came down off it, he’d feel terrible about the mess. He’d probably even offer to help clean up, if you didn’t have it done by then. But the main issue was that he needed a real honest to goodness bath, and that was hard to do when the little guy was literally bouncing off the walls.

You waited, arms crossed as you listened to the shuffling that came from under the movie shelves, before he finally crawled sheepishly out. 

“Okay, Papa…. I’ll take a bath…”

You smiled softly at him, gently letting him climb into your hand as you took him to the bathroom. “Well then lets go do it, and then we’ll plan our Friday night, huh?”

The way his face lit up made you think the sugar high was probably not gone yet, but that was okay.

It was you and him against the world; a little extra energy wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
